Recreational vehicles are commonly equipped with television sets that are connected to an antenna that is mounted on the roof of the vehicle. These sets are not normally intended to be used while the vehicle is in motion on the road and the antenna should be lowered before it gets under way. Indeed, when a vehicle is being housed in a garage it may be necessary to lower the antenna before it can leave and may antennae have been destroyed for neglect of the required step of lowering them.
Modern antennae are adjustable from the inside of the vehicles on which they are installed and inspection of the handle or knob for this adjustment will inform the driver of the position of the antenna. But it is precisely the inadvertent omission of this inspection that most ofter leads to the disastrous getting under way of a vehicle while the antenna is raised. What is needed, and what my invention provides, is a warning that cannot be overlooked by a driver that his antenna is up and that he should not start the vehicle. It is also desirable that any warning device should be adaptable to most widely used antennae, that is should be inexpensive, and that almost anyone should be able to install it. These desiderata are achieved by means of the device hereinbelow described.